1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape-roll supporting device, particularly to one able to steadily receive thereon a tape roll of different widths.
2. Field of the Invention
A conventional tape-roll supporting device for receiving a tape roll, such as a label-tape roll, a packaging-strap roll or an adhesive-tape roll, includes a shaft and two side covers. The two side covers are respectively fixed with the opposite ends of the shaft and form an interval of a fixed width between them. Thus, a tape roll fitted around the shaft can be restricted in position by the two side covers.
However, the distance between the two side covers of the conventional tape-roll supporting device is fixed and impossible to be adjusted so only a specific-sized tape roll can be fitted therebetween.